


Confused

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester wakes up to find himself in bed with two people - and no idea how he ended up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalliW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TalliW).



> Thanks go to Luka for the beta.

James slowly woke to find a warm body - make that two warm bodies - pressed against him. His mind scrambled to understand exactly how he had got into this position.

The last thing James remembered was... hazy and confused and it really didn't make sense, especially not when it came to why he was sharing a bed with two unknown bodies pressed rather disconcertingly close to him. As one of the bodies snuggled even closer to him, James decided his immediate priority was finding out just who the hell he was sleeping with. Especially as his brain wasn't the only part of him that was now awake.

As James began to slide out from the warm covers, a hand squeezed his shoulder. “About time you woke up.” Nick's voice had James freeze and his erection wilt slightly. I'm in bed with Nick Cutter? Nick continued, “Jenny's been worried about you.” James' eyebrow quirked as he learned the identity of his second companion.

A soft moan sounded and Jenny's head emerged from the covers. James swallowed as she pulled the covers down further and he wrenched his gaze upwards from her breasts to meet her amused eyes. “James? How do you feel?”

“Confused,” James answered honestly.

“I'm not surprised, you hit your head pretty hard.”

“I did? How... what happened?” James sat up and shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin, his eyes flickering around the room. “Where the hell are we?”

Jenny grabbed hold of James' arm before he could move far. “Back in the warmth, James.” She tugged him back down and rubbed the goose-bumps that had sprung up on his skin. “Our car skidded off the road and you hit your head. By the time we found shelter we were soaked to the skin.”

“And so you decided to strip naked and go to bed?”

Nick snorted. “This place has no heating and freezing to death wasn't high on our list of things to do.”

“Ah.”

Nick chuckled softly. “Why, did you think we were doing something else, James?” His voice dropped slightly. “Or did you want us to be doing something else?”

“Nick, really,” snapped Jenny.

“Well, James?”

James sighed softly and just closed his eyes. He almost flinched when a warm hand, Jenny's, rested on his forehead. “James? Do you have a headache?”

James shook his head and turned over to escape her hand and her concerned look. He froze as his cock rubbed against Nick's. James' eyes flew open and he met Nick's amused smile. He didn't move when Nick moved closer and brushed his lips across James'.

Nick pulled back slightly as he quirked an eyebrow, squawking slightly when James pressed his lips against Nick's. Then it was James' turn to gasp when Nick's hand curled around his cock, holding their cocks in his hand and stroking.

Jenny's hand reached out to grip James' shoulder and pull him onto his back, her lips pressing kisses down his chest. James pulled his mouth free of Nick's and tugged Jenny up for a kiss.

Nick's lips nuzzled James' neck as he drifted down to latch on to one of James' nipples. His hand continued to stroke James' cock and he stretched his other hand out to trace down Jenny's back.

James squirmed until he managed to manoeuvre a hand around Nick's cock and felt the man groan around his nipple. He ran a hand down Jenny's side and stroked her hip, reluctant to push any further with her.

Jenny smiled as she pulled free of James' lips and reached for James' hand and positioning it. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” When Jenny nodded and pressed his hand between her legs, James began to rub and fondle her. His hips bucked upwards when Jenny began to roll his balls.

It didn't take long for the air to be full of moans and cries as the three came, collapsing in each other's arms, sated and snuggling close.

Some time later, James woke and smiled as he felt Jenny and Nick pressed against him. For once in his life, he was content to let tomorrow worry about itself. He was quite happy to just lie in his lovers' embrace as he listened to Nick's soft snores and felt Jenny's breath against his shoulder, until his eyes grew heavy and he joined them once more in slumber.


End file.
